The Evil Twin
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: Melanie returns! She surprises Sam when she comes into town. She and Sam begin to get along, but Melanie has a secret. Carly tells Sam her secret, but Sam doesn't know who to believe. Will she choose friendship, or her own flesh and blood? Please R
1. Melanie?

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my very first story on fanfiction. I love iCarly; it's one of my favorite shows. I want to know what you guys think, so let me know by sending me a review, please. :)**

**Summary: Melanie returns! She surprises Sam when she comes into town. She and Sam begin to get along, but Melanie has a secret. Carly tells Sam her secret, but Sam doesn't know who to believe. Will she choose friendship, or her own flesh and blood?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly :(. That would be awesome though!**

**Here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Melanie?**

"Carly!" Sam called from outside Carly's apartment door.

"Come in!" Carly called. Sam came in and set down her bag. She suddenly saw a giant taco where the couch was.

"Where's your couch?"

"That's my question."

"What up, Giblets?" Spencer said coming through the door.

"Hey," Carly said. "What's with the taco?"

"Well, you know that taco place down the street?" he asked.

"El Taco Guapo?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well, they need a new sign out front and they asked _me_ to build it."

"Cool," Carly said.

"Hey," Freddie said, coming through the door. "We need to rehearse for the next iCarly."

"Hey, what's that smell?" Sam asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, we had chili last night," Carly said.

"Is there any left?"

"Sam!"

"Sorry."

"Come on, we gotta rehearse."

"I'll be up in a sec."

"Okay, but hurry." Carly pushed the elevator button. As soon as the elevator door closed, Sam ran into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out the bowl of chili.

"That's the good stuff."

* * *

"In 5, 4, 3, 2,-" Freddie pointed to Carly and Sam.

"I'm Carly!" Carly said.

"I'm Sam!" Sam said.

"And this is iCarly!" They both said.

"We're gonna start off the show with a pretty weird video. Freddie?"

"Cuing the video." There was some old guy on the screen.

"Hi Carly and Sam, watch this!" He started break dancing like he just won the lottery.

"That's one of weirdest videos we've ever gotten." Carly said, laughing a little.

"Disturbing." Sam said.

* * *

After the show, Carly, Sam and Freddie went to the Groovy Smoothies.

"Ok, here we go." Carly said, sitting the smoothies on the table.

"Finally," Sam said, annoyed.

"Great show tonight," Freddie said to Carly and Sam.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Carly said. "What did you think, Sam? Sam?"

"What?"

"Did you think we did a great show tonight?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam said, slurping her smoothie. Carly and Freddie were starring at her. "I was thinkin' about fried chicken!"

* * *

"We're home!" Carly called. "Spencer?"

"Hey, Carly," Spencer said.

"I brought you back a blueberry banana blitz." Carly handed Spencer the smoothie.

"Thanks."

"How's the sculpture going?"

"Awesome! I'm almost finished with it, see?" Spencer pointed to his almost finished taco.

"Awesome," Carly said.

"Hey, I rented Galaxy Wars from that video place across the street. Let's watch it!"

"Ok, but first I need some food," Sam said.

"Sam, you just had a large smoothie," Carly reminded her.

"What's your point?" Just then the doorbell rang. Spencer was putting the DVD in.

"I'll get it." Sam walked over to the door. She opened it slowly. She saw the person at the door. She froze.

"Hey, Sam!" A high soprano voice said.

"Melanie?"


	2. Sisterly Love

**A****/N: Hey! I know I left you guys on a cliffhanger, but it's a great way to keep the story running. Oh, and thank you all for your reviews, for adding me to favorites, and for putting me on story alert. I didn't think you guys would like it this much. Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own iCarly. I wish I did though. :(**

**Here is the second chapter! R&R, please!**

Chapter 2: Sisterly Love

"Can I come in?" Melanie asked.

"I guess." Sam let her in.

"So, how's it been?"

"Why are you here?"

"So there is a Melanie," Freddie said. Carly and Sam starred at him. "What?"

"Anyway, I came to see you, silly!" Melanie explained.

"Have you ever heard of a phone?" Sam asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well you surprised me."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"You're apologizing?" Melanie nodded her head once, then looked at Freddie.

"Freddie!" She wrapped her arms around him for a long time. Sam shot her an angry look.

* * *

"Hey," Sam said, walking to her locker, "Have you seen you know who?"

"No, actually, I thought she was with you." Carly responded.

"Why would she be with me?"

"You're sisters!" Carly reminded her. Sam stared at her feet for a minute. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her. I just don't like her."

"Why?"

"I gotta go."

"Sam!"

* * *

"Freddie!" Carly called from outside the door.

"What is it?" He said as he was opening the door.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I wanna know why Sam hates Melanie so much."

"Well, bye!" He started to close the door, but Carly stopped him.

"For me?"

"Fine, but they're complete opposites. That could be the problem."

"No, it was deeper than that. She seems like she hates her now more than the last time."

"Why?"

"That's what we need to figure out." Carly paused for a moment. "What can we do?" Freddie shrugged.

* * *

"Freddie!" Melanie said, coming towards his locker.

"Hi, Melanie." Freddie said.

"Have you seen Sam?"

"Yeah, she just went to class."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Good." Sam came down the steps and watched. "You know I've really missed you." Freddie was quiet. They stood there quietly starring at each other for a moment. When Freddie least expected it, she kissed him. Sam ran out the door without a word. Not one.


	3. The Truth

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really, really busy lately. Anyway, I wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving! I was going to update on Halloween, but I've been extremely busy. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Poor me.......**

**Here is the 3rd chapter! :)**

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

"What's up?" Sam asked, as she came through Carly's front door.

"Nothin' much," Carly replied.

"Have you seen Melanie?"

"Why?"

"Just curious," Sam stood there for a moment. "How's Spencer's sculpture goin'?"

"Awesome!" Spencer replied, as he was coming out of the kitchen. "Carly, where's the red paint?"

"The hall closet, why?" Carly wondered.

"I need it for my sculpture." Spencer walked out of the room.

"Hey," Freddie said as he came through the door.

"Hey," Carly replied.

"Carly, I gotta go." Sam walked out without another word.

"What's her deal?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know."

"Have you figured out why she hates Melanie so much?"

"No." She paused for a moment. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Well, it must have made Sam really upset."

"Got that right."

* * *

The next day, Freddie was at his locker when Melanie came by.

"Hey, Freddie!"

"Hi."

"Where's Sam?"

"Right here," Sam said, standing behind her.

"Where have you been?"

"Here."

"Sam, you okay?" Freddie said, curious.

"Why would you care?" She said, not wanting to answer. "I gotta go."

"Sam!"

"Bye, Freddie!" Melanie kissed Freddie on the cheek, and then skipped to class.

_Aw man_, Freddie thought.

* * *

After school, Freddie came over to Carly's apartment.

"Hey, Freddie!"

"Have you seen Sam today?"

"Yeah." Sam said, coming down the stairs.

"You gotta stop doing that!"

"Sam, why do you hate Melanie so much?" Carly asked. She didn't answer. She started to walk back up the stairs. "Are you...........Jealous?"

"What should I be jealous of?" Sam asked.

"Freddie." Carly said. Freddie looked at Carly then at Sam. Sam stared back. She ran back up the stairs. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"No." Freddie protested. "I'll go."

* * *

"Sam?" Freddie called. He saw her in the iCarly studio. He opened the door. "I think we should talk." She didn't look at him. "Is what Carly said true?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sam asked.

"I _need_ to know."

"Just go back to Melanie."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't." She started to walk out the door.

"What if I feel the same way?" She froze.

"Do you?"

"I do."

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	4. Past, Present, and Future

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. I appreciate the reviews that I got. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. :(**

**Chapter 4: Past, Present, and Future**

Freddie was sitting up on the fire escape just to think. _I don't know what to do_, he hadn't talked to Freddie since he told her how he felt.

_Flashback_

_Sam came out on the fire escape and tapped onto the window. Freddie looked at her and gestured her to come out. Sam sat down on the frame of the window. Freddie walked over and turned down the music._

_"That was really brave, what you said." Freddie said._

_"You heard?" Sam asked. Freddie grabbed his computer._

_"You didn't think I'd miss iCarly?" Sam smiled._

_"I'm sorry," Sam apologized. "about telling people you've never kissed anyone...and about putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle...and about sending your cell phone to Cambodia...everything, okay?"_

_"So this means you're not gonna mess with me anymore?"_

_"No, I'm still gonna mess with you. I'm just gonna apologize every few years so I can start fresh again."_

_"Good."_

_"Good?"_

_"Yeah. It'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time." Freddie paused, and then continued. "But you know, maybe you could pull back just a little bit-" _

_"I don't think so." Sam interrupted._

_"Yeah, I didn't either."_

_"It's so dumb." Sam said._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know, how people get freaked out over their first kiss. Stupid."_

_"So you weren't lying? You've really never kissed anyone?"_

_"Nope." She paused. "Sometimes I just wish I could get it out of the way."_

_"Yeah, you know, me too."_

_"Right? You know, just so I can stop worrying about it."_

_"Yeah." Freddie gave a short laugh._

_"What?"_

_"Nothin' it's-"_

_"Tell me."_

_"Naw, it's dumb."_

_"Say it!"_

_"Okay, I was just gonna say-"_

_"That we should kiss?"_

_"You're gonna break my arm now right?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"_

_"Hmm. Just to get it over with?"_

_"Just to get it over with."_

_"And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" She said as she scooted over._

_"Oh, totally." Freddie paused. "And we never tell anyone."_

_"Never." Freddie stared at her for a minute._

_"Well, lean." Freddie leaned in to kiss her and they kissed. After the kiss, Sam looked confused and Freddie looked somewhat satisfied. _

_"Well, that was-"_

_"Nice?"_

_"Yeah, nice."_

_"Good work."_

_"Thank you. You too." Sam started to leave._

_"Hey," Freddie said. "I hate you."_

_"Hate you too." Sam left and Freddie looked after her._

_End of Flashback_

"Aw, man!" Freddie said, confused.

* * *

"Carly!" Sam called from outside Carly's door. When she didn't answer, Sam picked the lock and went inside.

"Hey Sam." Spencer said. "How'd you get in here? The door was locked."

"Not really. Where's Carly?" Sam said.

"She's upstairs in the iCarly studio."

"How's your sculpture comin'?"

"Great, I'm almost finished!" Sam looked at it. He had painted EL TACO on the front in red paint."

"Nice." Sam went upstairs.

"Hi, Sam." Carly said, as Sam stepped into the iCarly studio.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"I need some advice." She paused. "What if you liked a guy for so long, and you just figured out he liked you back?"

"Anyone specific?"

"No." Sam lied. "Just wondering."

"Well, I'd talk to that person about it."

"What if you were afraid to say anything about it?"

"Well, if you really like them, then you should be brave enough to say something about it."

"Thanks, I gotta go." Sam rushed out the door.

* * *

Sam came out onto the fire escape.

"Freddie?" Sam said.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe we could talk."

"Me too."

"The other day, I didn't answer your question, you answered your question."

"Do you have an answer now?"

"Yes, I like you, a lot." Freddie was shocked.

"Well what are we gonna do?"

"Look, you are with Melanie." She sighed. "You like her, not me."

"But-"

"I can't get rid of your relationship just because I like you."

"Sam,-" She was gone before he could say a word. Now the only question was: Who did he love more? Melanie or Sam?

* * *

The next day, Freddie was at his locker when Melanie came by.

"Hey, Freddie!" She said in her high soprano voice.

"Melanie I-"

"I got you something." She interrupted.

"What for?" Freddie asked. She handed it to him.

"Oh, just open it." Freddie opened it up.

"Is this you?" he asked. He pointed to the picture frame.

"Yup."

"Is this....Sam?"

"Yes it is."

"Well, thank you Melanie." She hugged him. Freddie hugged her back. Sam was starring right at them. She quickly disappeared from sight.

"Great!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

"Sam!" Freddie called, banging on her door. "Sam! Please open the door. Please." No answer. "Hey, I know what you saw, but...it's not what it looks like. I don't want you to go away, Sam." No answer. "Ok, I get it. I can't fix the same thing I broke. Later." He walked away.

Sam looked out her door, but he'd already left. She sat by her door and started to cry.

"Sam?" Freddie said. She looked up.

"Hi." She said as she stood up. She hugged him tightly.

"Just go." Sam said. She pushed him away and went back inside.

* * *

"In 5, 4, 3, 2-" Freddie pointed at Carly and Sam.

"I'm Carly."

"I'm Sam."

"And this is iCarly!" Sam hit the applause button on her remote. "Tonight on iCarly we have a very special guest!"

"That's right!"

"It just so happens that Sam has a sister!"

"Get out here, Melanie!" Melanie walked out. Sam and Freddie shared quick glance.

"Hi!" Melanie said. The rest of the show was awkward. Sam and Freddie tried to ignore each other as much as possible. It wasn't working to well.

* * *

The next day, Freddie and Melanie were walking to class together. Sam saw them. She intentionally passed them and left.

"Aw, man!" Freddie said, quickly. "I'm sorry. I have to fix this." Freddie ran out the door. Sam was walking on the sidewalk.

"Sam!" Freddie said as he caught up with her.

"I don't wanna talk, Benson."

"But I do."

"Well, I'm not going to, alright?"

"Just hear me out, okay?" She didn't answer. "Look, it's not what you think. Could you just stop for a minute?"

"No."

"Sam."

"What?" She said as she stopped and turned around. He walked up to her and kissed her.

**So.....What do you think? Review!!!!!!**


	5. Putting the Pieces Together

**A/N: Hello people! Thank you for the kind reviews you've sent me for chapter 4. I really like how the story is coming along so far. I don't know when this story will come to an end. I guess it will when I get to a good stopping point. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 5: Putting the Pieces Together**

Sam starred at him. _What just happened?_, she thought. _Why isn't he saying anything?_

"What was that?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"You know, I'm not really sure. I'm still trying to figure it out."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, Freddie! You kissed me! It has to mean something!"

"I know it means something, I just-" Sam starred at him, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't she looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"You called me Freddie."

"So?"

"You never call me Freddie. It's always Frederly or Fredork or Fredison, stuff like that."

"Oh clam it!" Sam said. "You kissed me! You don't even know why!"

"I guess I just felt like it."

"You just felt like it?!" She said as she grabbed his shirt. "What kind of dorkish excuse is that?"

"Mine." Freddie replied.

"You know what? Just forget it. I'm going home!" She let go of his shirt and started to walk away.

"Bye, Sam." She stopped. Then, she turned around.

"You called me Sam." Freddie nodded. "Not Puckett."

"Yup."

"Later." Freddie watched her walk away.

"You know I think you guys are good together." A high soprano voice surprised him. Melanie.

"How much of that did you hear?" Freddie asked.

"Enough."

"I like you, just not the way I like Sam."

"You know what? I totally get it. No hard feelings."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Cool. I'm gonna go home."

"See you tomorrow!" She called.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah. Look Nevel plan A didn't work. We didn't exactly plan a plan B."

"We just need to get Freddie and Sam closer together and they'll have to much going on it'll give me time to hack Freddie's computer."

"Okay."

"So, we have a plan B?"

"Plan B." Melanie repeated.

* * *

"Hey, Carls." Sam said as she walked into Carly's apartment.

"Hey. Where have you been? We have a ton of iCarly stuff to rehearse."

"I took a walk."

"Why?"

"To think." Sam could tell Carly wanted her to tell her more. She sighed. "Freddie kissed me."

"What!? You guys kissed? Again?"

"He kissed me and he doesn't know why." Freddie walked in.

"Hey, Carly. Have you-" He stopped as he met Sam's stare. "Hey, Puckett."

"I'll let you guys be alone." Carly could sense the tension. She went up to the iCarly studio.

"Sam, I think we both know why I kissed you."

"I don't!"

"You let me do it! You let me kiss you."

"And?"

"You wouldn't have let me if you didn't want me to." They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Your with Melanie." Sam said.

"No." She gave him a confused expression. "She gets it."

"What's _it_?"

"Us. Together." Freddie paused, then continued. "I told her I don't like her the way I like you."

"So you expect me to be with you?"

"Yes." Sam thought for a moment.

"Let me think." She left without another word.

"You like her a lot don't you?" Carly said, coming back down the stairs.

"Yeah. I just wish _she_ knew that."

* * *

_knock knock!_ Sam stood their waiting for Freddie to answer. He opened the door.

"Sam."

"Benson."

"What is it?"

"Why is it hard?"

"What?"

"Life."

"It's supposed to be." Sam sighed, then spoke.

"You were right. I _wanted _you to kiss me." Freddie looked at her, suprised. "I like you."

"And?"

"That's it." She started to walk away.

"I figured it out." Freddie called. She stopped. "I don't like you. I think I _love_ you." She came back. "Really?"

"Really."

"Sam, I don't love Melanie." He went back into his apartment.

* * *

"Freddie!" Sam came up the stairs of the building.

"Sam?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a sec?" They both walked outside. "I thought about it."

"And?" She kissed him. Freddie seemed shocked but happy at the same time.

* * *

Carly and Freddie went to Carly's apartment after school.

"That's weird," Freddie said.

"What?" Carly said.

"I went on iCarly and the background changed."

"Huh?"

"Look."

"I didn't change it."

"Neither did I."

"Then who did?"

"I did!" Nevel's voice came from the monitor.

"Nevel?!" Carly said.

"Oh it wasn't just me."

"Hi guys!" Melanie said.

"Melanie?!"

"That's me!"

"You've been helping Nevel hack our website?!"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Sam. She was never nice to me."

"She's been nice to you since you came here!"

"Too late now!" Nevel and Melanie laughed at the same time.

"What about Sam?!" Freddie said.

"Oh, she'll get over it! Bye!" They went off the monitor.

"We have to tell Sam."

"You're right."

"I'll text her."

* * *

An hour later, Sam arrived at Carly's apartment.

"Carly!" Sam called.

"Hi Sam," Carly said. Freddie was standing next to her.

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked.

"Melanie."

"You texted me because you want to talk about Melanie?"

"Yes." Freddie answered. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"So, you guys are together now?" Carly asked.

"Yeah."

"You guys are so cute together."

"Anyway," Freddie said changing the subject. "Melanie is..."

"She's working with Nevel and they hacked our website!" Carly burst out.

"You're not serious right?"

"Yeah we are."

"Melanie and I are finally starting to get along. I doubt she would do this."

"Well she is!" Carly exclaimed. "She came on the monitor with Nevel and they pretty much told us they hacked our website."

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm not kidding! Freddie was there too!"

"You were?" Sam asked, looking at Freddie.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"And?"

"Carly's telling the truth."

"Now do you believe me?"

"I don't know."

"You can't believe Melanie! She's been stringin' you along!" Freddie looked into her eyes. "You have to believe me."

"Hello." Spencer said. He was talking on the phone. "Yes, I need to order some red paint. No, today. I can't wait 'till tomorrow! Don't hang up!" Spencer pressed the TALK button on the phone. "He hung up!" Spencer went to his room.

"I don't know who to believe." Sam left without another word.

**That's Chapter 5! Did you guy like it? Please review!!**

**P.S. Please visit my profile!**


	6. Who to Believe?

**A/N: What up? Ready for the 6th chapter? Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 6: Who to believe?**

Carly was helping Freddie do a camera check up in the iCarly Studio.

"Okay, up," he said. She lifted it up. "No that's too high, bring it down." Just as Carly was about to put it down, Nevel and Melanie appeared on the monitor.

"Hello iCarly people," Nevel said.

"She didn't believe you, did she?" Melanie said.

"No," Freddie said.

"We didn't think she would," Melanie said, all snooty like.

"You know what?" Carly asked. "Melanie, Sam is your sister! Why would you wanna do this?"

"Sam and I never got along. We're nothing like each other."

"Wait," Freddie said. "You kissed me. That was all part of the plan wasn't it?"

"That's right, tech boy," Nevel said.

"I love Sam, and I won't let you do this to her."

"That's cute, but I don't care," Nevel and Melanie said, simultaneously. They went off the monitor.

"Carly, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we gotta do something."

* * *

Sam was at her locker. She grabbed some meat out of her purse and began eating it. Freddie came up to her.

"Hi," Freddie said.

"Meat?" Sam asked.

"No.....thanks..."

"More for me."

"Hey, guys!" Carly said, walking towards them.

"Hi," Sam said, with food stuffed in her mouth. Carly gave Freddie a strange look.

"Hi!" A high soprano voice called behind them.

"Oh, great, what are you doing here?" Freddie said.

"I thought I'd come see Sam."

"Oh, hey, Melanie."

"Just tell her the truth, Melanie."

"Look," Sam said, "did you trick me into thinking you changed, just so you could hack our website with Nevel?"

"No."

"What!?" Carly and Freddie exclaimed.

"Guys," Sam intervened, "Let's forget it."

"Sam, I swear she was on the monitor with Nevel, and we were doing a camera check and-"

"Just let it go." Freddie said.

"But-"

"Let it go."

* * *

"I'm so frustrated! How can this not make you upset? She's lying to Sam!" Carly said.

"It is. I just think if we keep pushing...."

"You think you'll lose her?"

"Well, yeah." Carly thought for a moment.

"You're probably right," Carly agreed. "We'll just let it go."

* * *

"Carly!" Spencer called.

"Oh, hi. Did you get the paint?" Carly said, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah! Sokko's cousin, Artie works at an art store downtown."

"Artichoke's?"

"Yup."

"What's up?" Sam said as she stepped into the apartment.

"Hey." Just then Melanie came in. Uh-oh.

"Hi, Melanie."

"Hi, Carly."

"Oh, hi!" Carly couldn't make eye contact with Melanie.

"I can't stay long, I've got a ton of homework."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go check the iCarly website," Freddie said. "Maybe while I'm gone Melanie will tell you the truth."

"You know what? This isn't working out."

"What are you saying?"

"It's over." Freddie froze.

"Sam I-"

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." Freddie went upstairs without another word. Carly ran after him.

* * *

Melanie and Sam left a little later.

"Oh, I left my jacket."

"I'll wait here."

* * *

"Freddie, could you just talk to me?" Carly asked. Sam reached the top of the stairs.

"No."

"Why don't we just show her the tape from the camera check?"

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that," Freddie said, "but I don't think it's a good idea." Carly sighed and turned on the monitor:

_"Okay, up," Freddie said. She lifted it up. "No that's to high bring it down." Just as Carly was about to put it down, Nevel and Melanie appeared on the monitor. _

_"Hello iCarly people," Nevel said. _

_"She didn't believe you, did she?" Melanie said._

_"No," Freddie said._

_"We didn't think she would," Melanie said, all snooty like._

_"You know what?" Carly asked. "Melanie, Sam is your sister! Why would you wanna do this?"_

_"Sam and I never got along. We're nothing like each other." _

_"Wait," Freddie said. "You kissed me. That was all part of the plan wasn't it?"_

_"That's right, tech boy," Nevel said._

_"I love Sam, and I won't let you do this to her."_

_"That's cute, but I don't care," Nevel and Melanie said, simultaneously. They went off the monitor._

_"Carly, what are we going to do?"_

_"I don't know, but we gotta do something."_

"Doesn't that infuriate you?"

"Carly, I already lost her, just like I was afraid of."

"Freddie, it'll be okay."

"No, it won't." They had no idea Sam had just heard everything.

* * *

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!"

"Before we get the show started, I wanna say something."

"Okay...." Carly gave a confused look.

"You guys remember my twin sister, Melanie?" Sam said, "Get out here Melanie!"

"Hi!"

"Now yesterday I overheard a conversation." Sam continued, "So, I picked the lock to Freddie's apartment and found this video." Sam walked over to Freddie's computer and played the video. By then Freddie and Carly were confused.

"Ah!" Melanie said after the video was finished.

"So, it turns out that my sister is a no good rotten skunk bag."

"But-" Melanie began.

"Don't worry, you still have Nevel, right?" Sam made a sly smirk.

"Whatever, I don't need you."

"I don't need you either."

"You can be friends with the nerd and prissy barbie doll." Carly gasped.

"I'm not prissy!"

"I'm not a nerd!"

"That's it!" Sam punched Melanie, and she fell to the floor. "You can mess with our website, but you don't mess with Carly or Freddie or me for that matter."

"How dare you." Melanie walked out.

"We're gonna take a break, so please enjoy this video of Sam's cat chasing Lewbert." Freddie cued the video.

"You guys were right. I was wrong about Melanie. I'm sorry." Sam hugged Carly. Sam gave Carly a look.

"I'm gonna go see how Spencer's doing," Carly said. She winked at Sam, then left the room.

"I'm sorry."

"You had good reason."

"So you're not mad?"

"No." Freddie kissed her.

"I missed that."

"Me too." They each exchanged a smile.

**A/N: Yes, it was cheesy at the end. Right now, I'd like to let you know who inspired this chapter: **

**1) Phantomphan2000: Phantomphan2000 is an awesome writer and she inspired me with her story, ****A Visit from The Past.**** Love the story.**

**2) ColorsOfTheDawn: I love her video on YouTube of ****Seddie Two is Better Than One.**** I know she said she was sick when she made it, but it was truly phenomenal. **

**3) LovelyHearts: She gave me an idea for this chapter. I had serious writer's block and her idea jogged my brain.**

**So, thank you to those three I mentioned and to you, the readers. I hope you check out their profiles, stories, and videos. Thank you.**

**-iCarlyfan312-**


	7. Finally

**A/N: Hi everybody! I know I have not updated in a while. I was working on the new story. I've got really good feedback, so thanks!**

**So' I'm gonna shut up so you can read this.**

**Here's Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: Finally**

It had been exactly one week since Sam punched Melanie in the face. Melanie was her sister, but Carly was more of a sister then she ever was. Freddie and Sam had grown closer every day. Finally, some normalcy.

"Carly!" Spencer called.

"What's goin' on?"

"I finished the sculpture!" There it was. The red paint on front of a giant taco (not edible of course).

"Great job, Spence."

"Thanks! I'm gonna go drop it off. You'll be okay until I get back?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'll be back in a bit!"

"Okay." Just then, Sam walked in.

"Hey, Carls!"

"Oh, Hi, Sam."

"Have you seen Fredwad?"

"Yeah. He's comin' over to do something to the iCarly site."

"Okay, I'm gonna get some meat from your fridge." Sam went to the kitchen. Even though Sam was dating Freddie she hadn't changed much. Freddie walked in.

"Hey, have you seen Sam?"

"Kitchen."

"Ah."

"Hey, Fredwardo!" Sam called from the kitchen. Freddie laughed and sat on Carly's couch.

"Where's Spencer?"

"He went to drop off his giant taco." Freddie nodded. Sam sat in a chair eating ham.

"Melanie gone?" Freddie asked.

"She left yesterday morning."

"I'm sorry." Carly said, sympathetically.

"Why? You guys are way more important to me than she is," Sam said, "I love you guys." Freddie and Carly both smiled.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Carly said. She winked at Sam. _You gotta love Carly, _Sam thought.

"I'm glad you're pulling through." Freddie said.

"Yeah, me too," Sam said, "But I still don't get something."

"What?"

"She's my sister, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't I care?" Freddie laughed.

"Sam, it's not about her being your sister. It's about you guys having some kind of bond. It's just not that strong right now."

"Melanie and I haven't had the best relationship since our dad left," Sam said, "we were five."

"No matter what happens, you know Carly is there. We both love you." Sam smiled. Freddie couldn't remember when she smiled that wide. They finally got the feeling that it was over.

"I'm sorry; I needed to believe you and I didn't."

"You don't have to apologize."

"You're still a dork, but I love ya." Freddie hugged her. Carly came halfway down the stairs and smiled. She went back upstairs to let them have some privacy.

"So, you aren't messin' with me anymore."

"Yeah, I still will."

"Good," Sam smiled. He'd said the same thing when they'd shared their first kiss together. She could remember it all too clearly. Wonder why.

So, Melanie was gone. Sam and Freddie were together. So, they threw a party, and why shouldn't they?

Sam and Carly were talking and Freddie was with his AV club friends. Sam still called them dorks. Gibby showed up with Tasha, his girlfriend. Wendy came in with Shane. They were together now. Sam, of all people, decided to make a toast.

"Hey!" Sam called. Everyone looked at her. "I'd like to make a toast: to my best friend, Carly, to Fredlumps, my boyfriend," A big "Ooooo" rang from the crowd. "To all of you for celebrating friendship and..." She looked at Freddie long and hard. "...love." Everyone raised their glasses.

"Great speech," Carly said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I'll be right back."

"Kay." As Carly left Freddie came towards her.

"Nice speech," Freddie complimented.

"Thanks."

Carly went to the DJ, "Could you play a slow one next?"

"Sure." He had some kind of accent. Carly wasn't sure what country he was from.

"Hey, everybody!" No one looked.

"HEY!" Everyone turned their heads sharply. "Thank you. Now, this party is to celebrate friendship and love. So, I've asked the DJ to play a slow song." She looked at Sam and Freddie. Freddie had his arm around Sam. _They're so cute. It's about time they were together_, she thought. It was about time. Carly knew what was going on the whole time. They had a funny way of showing their feelings for each other. They didn't need to know that. "This song is for Sam and Freddie." They smiled at her. Sam winked at her and she winked back. Carly had never seen her happier. Well, except that one time she found a whole ham in Carly's fridge. Carly laughed at the memory.

Just then the foreign DJ played "Truly Madly Deeply" by Cascada (Slow version). Freddie held out his hand for Sam to take. Sam smiled and took it. He put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Sam smiled and Freddie did the same.

"I hate to say it, but Melanie did one great thing while she was here."

"She did?"

"She brought us together."

"Yeah, I guess she did."

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

"Thank you," Sam said.

"For what?"

"Putting up with me."

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't want it to be different. You kinda make my life more interesting." Sam smiled. This was her first dance with Freddie.

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"The feeling's mutual." Then Freddie kissed Sam. An "Aw" rang from the crowd. Then everyone else started dancing too. Gibby danced with Tasha. Carly danced with Pete.

Freddie and Sam may pick on each other, but they are in love. Everything was great...

**Okay, so the next chapter will be the epilogue. :( Thanks so much for reviewing for the story. I really get excited when I get them.**

**Thank you.**

**-iCarlyfan312- **


	8. Epilogue: That Moment

**A/N: This is the epilogue. I'm absolutely proud of how successful the story was, so thanks!**

**Don't own iCarly.**

**Here it is!**

**Epilogue: The Moment**

_That thing...that moment..._

_When you kiss someone, everything around you becomes hazy _

_And the only thing in focus is you and this person_

_And you realize that that person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life_

_And for one moment, you get this amazing gift_

_And you wanna laugh_

_And you wanna cry_

_Cause you feel lucky that you found it _

_And so scared that it'll go away all at the same time_

_(Never Been Kissed, Drew Barrymore)_

Sam and Freddie were still together when they left college. They had gone to the same university. How did Sam get into college? Freddie tutored her. She still hated the work.

Carly and Shane ended up together, which wasn't a surprise. They ran into each other during junior year and had dated since.

It was Saturday, April 17th, Sam's birthday. Freddie and Sam of all people were getting married...today. Carly and Tasha were her bride's mades. Gibby and Spencer were Freddie's best men. He couldn't choose. Sam's wedding dress wasn't too girly. It was simple. Her bouquet was twelve red roses. They were getting married in a park around the corner from Carly's house. Yup, that's right, she moved. It's only five minutes from her old one. Spencer still lives there.

"You look great," Carly said, "honest."

"Thanks, Carly," Sam said. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be." Carly and Sam hugged.

Meanwhile...

"Freddie, chill," Gibby said.

"Freddie, she loves you, just keep that in mind," Spencer said.

"Yeah, I know." Freddie and Sam's Moms were sitting in the front row. Carly came out and gave the signal that they were ready. "Here it goes." Freddie took a deep breath. Everyone got into position. The wedding march started to play.

Carly and Gibby were first, then Tasha and Spencer. Then, Sam started down the aisle. _She's so beautiful,_ Freddie thought. _Wow, he cleans up good, _Sam thought. She finally reached Freddie. They smiled and the priest began saying stuff. Then he got to vows. Freddie went first.

"Sam, you always pick on me. You always complain. It drives me crazy. But I love you anyway. I don't know how it happened, it just did. But that moment, that moment when we first met and I looked into your eyes, it was magic. Then I learned more about you and I don't know why, but I couldn't stay away. When we shared our first kiss, I knew this moment would come. I was looking forward to it. I love you, because you and I were meant to be. You and I, we're soul mates." Sam was smiling and one tear went down her cheek. Then she began her vows,

"Freddie, you and I, were completely different. I am the tough blond and you are the smart and geeky boy I fell in love with. You get mad at me for picking on you. It makes me happy. You and I are friends and enemies. I love you. I always did. That moment that we kissed, I was confused. And then I smiled, because it was meant to be. I'm glad we're nothing alike. I'm never bored. I never will be. From this point on it won't be the same, but I don't care. You and I are the only thing that makes complete sense to me." They looked at each other. Sam tried to hide the fact she had tears which made Freddie laugh. It was as if nothing else mattered. All they could see was each other.

"...May I have the rings please?" Gibby and Spencer gave the priest the rings. "Thank you. Now, Fredward Benson, do you take Samantha Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Freddie smiled and said, "I do."

"Samantha Puckett, do you take Fredward Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickn-"

"Dude, if I didn't I wouldn't be here. Yeah, I do." Same old Sam.

"Sam put this ring on Freddie's finger and say 'With this ring I thee wed.'"

"With this ring I thee wed." Freddie smiled.

"Freddie put this ring on Sam's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-" Sam and Freddie kissed before he could finish. "-go on kissing the bride." When they stopped he said, "Introducing, for the first time, Mister and Misses Benson!" They went back down the aisle grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

There were people waiting outside to throw flowers. Sam and Freddie laughed when they went through. They stopped in the middle.

"Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I didn't get you a present."

"This is my present. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again and then Carly came up.

"Come on we gotta go to the reception." Sam hugged Carly and so did Freddie.

"Thank you," Sam said, "for everything."

"You're welcome." They hugged again and were off to the reception.

* * *

They got to the reception. People were screaming when Sam and Freddie came in.

"Now it's time for Sam and Freddie's first dance," Carly said as she winked at Sam. Sam winked back and smiled. They put on "Running Away" by AM. Sam put her arms around Freddie's neck and Freddie put his arms around Sam's waist.

"This song, it sounds familiar," Sam said.

"Remember? Our first kiss? I had this song playing on my pear pod."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Freddie smiled.

"Good."

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, Paris?"

"Freddie! Serious answer please!" Sam said. Freddie laughed.

"I'm not sure. I think it's a good thing."

"Me too."

"I promise I won't run away."

"Benson, you're so sappy."

"I know, Puckett." Freddie kissed Sam.

"Good."

"Good, what?"

"You won't run away."

"Nope, I won't get away that easy."

"I hate you," Sam said.

Freddie laughed and said, "Hate you too."

So, I bet you're wondering how it all worked out? Nevel and Melanie got married (Yuck) and moved to Europe. Carly and Shane married three months after Sam and Freddie did. Gibby and Tasha are still dating, not married. Spencer ended up marrying a girl he met in an art museum, who so happened to be Socko's 4th cousin. Am I missing anyone? Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Ms. Benson is still single. Carly & Shane, Sam & Freddie, Gibby & Tasha, and Spencer & Magenta all lived in the same neighborhood.

They had their first kiss. They fell in love. Regular love story, right? Wrong. Why? It all happened in Seattle. The feisty blond fell in love with the geeky guy. This is Sam and Freddie. It's never regular. I don't think it ever will be.

_"Girls who are rude to me don't get a bag of bacon," Freddie said, holding up the bag of bacon._

_"Wow, Freddie, I never realized what a hot, handsome, hunka boy you really are."_

Love & Hate. Perfect combo, don't you think?

**A/N: I really do hope you liked it. I loved writing this story. That little part at the end just made me laugh, so I put it in. Don't worry, I'll have a new one up soon. Thank you for your reviews. **

**-iCarlyfan312- :)**


End file.
